Mara Salvatrucha
Mara Salvatrucha refers to large gangs in Central America and the United States. The gang names are commonly abbreviated as MS<, Mara, and MS-13, and are composed mostly of El Salvador|Salvadorans, Guatemalans, Honduras|Hondurans, and other Central Americans. The Mara Salvatrucha gangs have cliques, or factions, located throughout the United States and Latin America. The gang has moved beyond its Salvadoran and American origins and now can be found in other nations, including Canada, Mexico, Guatemala, Colombia, Spain, Australia, Great Britain and Germany, according to international press on criminal activity. Membership in the U.S was believed to be as many as 50,000 in the United States as of 2005. MS-13 criminal activities include illegal drug trade|drug smuggling and sales, black market gun sales, trafficking in human beings|human trafficking, theft, assaults on law enforcement officials, and contract killing. Their activities have caught the eye of the FBI, who in September 2005 initiated wide-scale raids against suspected gang members, netting 660 arrests across the country. In the United States, the gang's strongholds have historically been in Pennsylvania, New York, New Jersey, Miami, Florida|Miami, Southern California, Washington, D.C., Northern Virginia, Maryland, the Hampton Roads area of Virginia, Richmond, Virginia|Richmond, and Delaware. Also in the Shenandoah Valley, Virginia. In Allentown, Pennsylvania|Allentown, Harrisburg, Philadelphia, and other areas of Pennsylvania, the gang is known for its street graffiti, which is used to depict their presence on certain blocks and also sometimes provides clues to their forthcoming crimes, including murder, robbery, narcotics, and especially as a prediction of retaliatory violence. Former gang member Brenda Paz said that MS-13 is well structured, with multiple leaders, and that the gang's goal is to become the top gang in the United States. History The Mara Salvatrucha gang originated in Los Angeles. There is some dispute about the etymology of the name (see below: Mara Salvatrucha#Etymology|Etymology). The most common belief is that the word "Mara" refers to the Spanish language|Spanish word for "gang", and "Salvatrucha" (which is Spanish slang) for "Salvadoran army ant". Alternatively, it is suggested that "Salvatrucha" refers to the Salvadoran peasant guerrillas, the source of much of the gang's early manpower. The gang was set up in Los Angeles in 1980's by El Salvador|Salvadoran immigrants in the city's Pico-Union, Los Angeles, California|Pico-Union neighborhood.The International Reach of the Mara Salvatrucha : NPR Originally, the gang's main purpose was to protect Salvadoran immigrants from other, more established gangs of Los Angeles, who were predominately comprised of Mexicans and Mexican-Americans. For this reason, the gang initially allowed only Salvadorans to join, but later allowed other Hispanics to join as well. . Many Mara Salvatrucha gang members from the Los Angeles area have been deported either because of their illegal status in the United States, or for committing crimes as non-citizens, or both. As a result of these deportations, members of MS-13 have recruited more members in their home countries. The Los Angeles Times contends that deportation policies have contributed to the size and influence of the gang both in the United States and in Central America. El Salvadoran authorities report that approximately 60% of prison inmates serving time for gang-related crimes there have either fled prosecution or been deported from the United States. Publicized crimes On July 23, 2003, Brenda Paz, a 17-year old female, was found murdered on the banks of the Shenandoah River in Virginia. Brenda Paz was killed for "snitching" or telling the police about how Mara Salvatrucha was running and getting her ex-boyfriend arrested for murdering a teen who he thought was in a gang. Four of her friends were later convicted of the murder. On December 23, 2004, one of the most widely publicized MS-13 crimes in Central America happened in Chamelecón, Honduras. An intercity bus was intercepted and sprayed with automatic gunfire, killing 28 passengers most of whom were women and children. BBC NEWS | Americas | Gang linked to Honduras massacre Those convicted were MS-13 gang leaders and in February 2007 the courts found Juan Carlos Miranda Bueso and Darwin Alexis Ramírez guilty of several crimes including murder and attempted murder. Ebert Anibal Rivera was held over the attack and was arrested in Texas after having fled BBC NEWS | Americas | Honduras massacre 'leader' held. Juan Bautista Jimenez, accused of masterminding the attack, was killed in prison. According to the authorities, he was hanged by fellow MS-13 inmates. On May 13, 2006, Ernesto "Smokey" Miranda was murdered at his home in El Salvador, a few hours after declining to attend a party for a gang member who had just been released from prison. He had begun studying law and working to keep children out of gangs. He was an ex-high ranking soldier and one of the founders of the Mara Salvatrucha.del Barco, Mandalit (2006-05-16). "Gang Leader Shot to Death on Road to Reform". NPR News. Retrieved 2006-11-15. Illegal immigration and human smuggling According to The Washington Times, MS-13 "is thought to have established a major smuggling center" in Mexico.http://www.washtimes.com/national/20040928-123346-3928r.htm There were reports that MS-13 members were ordered to Arizona to target border guards and Minuteman Project volunteers. In 2005, Honduran Security Minister Oscar Alvarez and the President of El Salvador raised alarm by claiming that Al-Qaeda was meeting with MS-13 and other Central American gangs to help them infiltrate the United States. FBI agent Robert Clifford said that the U.S. intelligence community and governments of several Central American countries found there is no basis to believe that MS-13 is connected to Al-Qaeda or other Islamic radicals although he did visit Central America to discuss the issue. Robert Morales, a prosecutor for Guatemala, indicated to The Globe and Mail that some Central American gang members seek refugee status in Canada. Superintendent of the Royal Canadian Mounted Police integrated gang task force, John Robin, said in an interview that "I think members have a feeling that police here won't treat them in the harsh manner they get down there". Etymology There are various possible explanations for the name Mara Salvatrucha. Some sources state the gang is named for La Mara, a street in San Salvador, and the Salvatrucha guerrillas who fought in Salvadoran Civil War|El Salvador's bloody civil war http://www.apfn.org/APFN/MS-13.HTM. Additionally, the word mara means gang in Caliche (linguistics)|Caliche and is taken from marabunta, the name of a fierce type of ant. "Salvatrucha" is a portmanteau of Salvadoran and trucha, a Caliche word for being alert, usually entailing preparedness for crime or abuse from police. Mara Salvatrucha is also commonly translated as Salvadoran Gang. Gang markings and hand signs , the FBI created the MS-13 National Gang Task Force. A year later, the FBI helped create National Gang Intelligence Center.]] Many Mara Salvatrucha members cover themselves in tattoos. Common markings include "MS", "Salvatrucha" the "Devil Horns" the name of their clique and sometimes the number "13".Werner, Zach (2005-10-05). "FBI Targets MS-13 Street Gang". NewsHour Extra. Retrieved 2006-12-11. A December 2007 CNN internet news article stated that the gang was moving away from the tattoos in an attempt to commit crimes without being noticed. "http://www.cnn.com/2007/WORLD/americas/12/16/gang.makeovers.ap/index.html?iref=mpstoryview" Members of MS-13, like members of most modern American gangs, utilize a system of hand signs for purposes of identification and communication. One of the most commonly displayed is the "corna|devil's head" (formed by extending the index and little fingers of the hand while tucking in the middle and ring fingers with the thumb), which forms an M'' when displayed upside down. This hand sign is similar to the same symbol commonly seen displayed by heavy metal musicians and their fans, and it is alleged that the founders of MS-13 borrowed the hand sign after attending rock concerts. See also *List of California street gangs *Mara 18 References External links *MS-13 Current News and Analysis *"18 with a Bullet" ''Wide Angle (TV series)|Wide Angle Public Broadcasting Service|PBS *"How the Street Gangs Took Central America" May/June 2005 Foreign Affairs *"For Salvadoran gangs, jail is a revolving door" March 1, 2005 The Christian Science Monitor *"Gangs, Terrorists, and Trade" April 12, 2007 in Foreign Policy In Focus *"World's Most Dangerous Gang", National Geographic Television production on Google Video *http://blogs.nationalgeographic.com/channel/blog/2006/01/explorer_gangs.html National Geographic post-investigation essay. *Spotlight on MS-13 gang, New York Times, 19 August 2007 Category:Wikipedia Imports Category:Law & Justice Category:Crime Category:Criminal organizations Category:Gangs